1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting system and more particularly to a laser stimulated white-light lighting system which has a hemispherical reflector, which uses laser as its light source, and which is configured to output high-intensity white light accurately and efficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the use of energy-saving light sources is rapidly increasing, in particular light-emitting diodes (LEDs), which feature lower power consumption and sufficient light intensity.
The majority of commercially available LEDs are white LEDs, typically those with phosphor powder to be excited by a blue LED die. However, as such dies are characterized by a relatively large etendue, there has been problem effectively enhancing the efficiency of reaction between their blue light and the phosphor powder to be excited thereby. In addition, a blue LED driven by a large current tends to produce a droop effect, which further lowers light emission efficiency.
Therefore, it has been an important issue in the LED industry or even the entire illumination-related industry to develop a simple and effective technique or lighting system which can overcome the low efficiency problem associated with blue LEDs and is innovative in structural design so as to make effective use of photons and increase the overall etendue, the objective being to better the life quality of humanity while meeting the requirements of environmental protection and energy saving.